What Do You Want From Me?
by Barbarella
Summary: Draco's POV, Post Hogwarts. Draco's been living in the muggle world for a bit. Harry finds him. Could I be anymore cliche? Slash ATTN: Please read the authors note in ch. 1 for info on the last chapter.
1. Suprise

A/N: God I haven't done one of these in ages. I've had this sitting around for a while and finally decided to put it up. It was inspired by Sneaker Pimps 'Blacksheep' but it's basically pointless I think. Most of it's pretty cliché but ehh, who cares? It's unbeta-ed at the moment, since I have no beta at the moment. If anyone's interesting in doing so, feel free to mail me. Also, I don't think the last chapter is suitable for this site (not sure if any of it is really, all the language - shame on me) due to it's guidelines so, unfortunalty you're going to have to go to my hompage/my journal to read it. Sorry guys, I didn't know what else to do. It's slash of course, if that's not your bag, I suggest you should become friendly with the back button right about now.

**Attn: Chasing The Dragon -** For anyone wondering about this… so am I. I've gotten most of the next chapter written and have had it written for months. I seem to have lost sight of where it was going so… I've no idea how to proceed with it. It will be finished though, I refuse to leave it incomplete but I'm just not sure when. And if you're interested in updates or would like to read my insane rambling for some odd reason, just check out my live journal, link's on my author page.

Disclaimer: I don't think anyone would believe these characters were mine, even if I said they were but just in case, they aren't. Please don't sue me. It'd be a waste of everyone's time anyway.

On With The Show

Christ, it's fucking freezing. I always forget how unbearably cold it can be this time of year. Taking the nightly route to my flat, I pull my jacket tighter around myself… desperately trying to keep out the unforgiving December air. Barely avoiding a collision with yet another homeless drunk, I quicken my pace… careful to avoid all the broken bottles and other various pieces of garbage. I make a mental note to find better accommodations.

Finally arriving at my destination, I notice with distaste that the landlord has yet to fix the broken front door, leaving the dilapidated building open to anyone who'd dare enter. I guess I need to phone him again tomorrow. I'd rather not have some random insane muggle kill me in my sleep.

Once inside the flat, I take a moment to survey the place, I am still not quite used to it. It's not much, just a room really. A tiny kitchen with an even smaller bathroom and a worn mattress in the corner that serves as the bedroom. Not exactly the regal monstrosity that was Malfoy Manor… but it's mine. And that's all I care about.

It's hard to believe I've been here for almost five years now and this is all I have to show for it. But trying to live in a world you technically do not even exist in, makes it quite difficult to earn a living. How was I supposed to know muggles rely on things like numbers, and photos and birthdays to identify who they are? I suppose I could have magically falsified the documents somehow but in all honesty… I just didn't know how. I never would have imagined I would have a use for such magic. In the Wizarding world you are easily identified by name and in most cases physical traits associated to a family. I never had to prove who I was before.

This made it very difficult to work for what I needed to survive. Add that to my lack of any kind of basic skills and I found myself in quite the predicament. I'd lived in the Wizarding world my entire life; I didn't know how to use a till or clean or anything… a wizard is the only thing I knew how to be. For a short time I lived in a park I slept on a bench. Imagine that, a Malfoy too poor to afford his own home… how tragic.

In retrospect, probably could have earned quite a nice living… in the company of older men that is. Had several offers in fact. I always turned them down of course, with little or no trouble from those offering. Well, except that first time. He wasn't so used to rejection apparently. I had been in the muggle word for a little more than a month, living in that park when he happened by one day, mistook me for a homeless rent boy and offered to put me up for the night. Being naïve to the ways of this world at that time, I accepted his offer instantly. I hadn't eaten in days and it was cold out, so I followed him to his flat. I didn't sense any danger and being that I had learned more ways to incapacitate or kill a man by the time I was eleven than most people learn in a lifetime, I felt no reason to be afraid. I was wrong. He was very unhappy with my disinterest in paying back his kindness with my nakedness. Things did not go well for me that night. He was much larger and stronger but unfortunately for him, he was still just a muggle. And I happened to know the Avada Kadavera works extremely well, no matter how big or strong you are. Draco Malfoy is no one's whore.

After that, I had no idea what to do. I'd taken what little money I could find (Slytherins are known for turning any situation to their advantage and as far as I was concerned I did the world a favor and was just taking what was owed to me.) but it didn't last long and before I knew it… I was right back on that bench. That is until Abby found me. She was the first person to ever be kind to me. Not because of my name or out of fear but because she wanted to. She took pity on me and let me move into her little house and work in her bookshop until I 'got back on my feet'. She didn't seem to care that I had no identity; she just wanted to help, so I let her. Pride be damned. I lived with her just long enough to afford a place of my own, shitty thing that it is. But I still work in that bookshop and visit her on occasion.

I also came to discover most muggles do not care who you are or where you came from as long as you have the resources to pay them. Especially in the forgotten wasteland of muggle culture I call home. But it's cheap, close to the bookshop and at least no one's found me yet… if anyone's even looking. I'm sure there are a few who'd get a good laugh out of it. To see the once great Malfoy heir, pride of Slytherin, living like a common house elf… fucking hysterical. But this is the choice I made, and I do not regret it. I refuse to regret it.

Shaking my thoughts from the past, I make my way over to the small refrigerator, opening the door to review its contents. With my limited options of week old milk, stale bread, cheese (with something growing on it) and leftover takeout, the decision isn't hard. After grabbing some chop sticks, I head over to the small chair in my 'living room' and settle in for a night in front of the telly… again.

Realizing that this seems rather pathetic, I placate myself with the thought that I could go out if I wanted to. It's not like I don't have men and women practically breaking down my door wanting to shag me. But they just don't interest me quite frankly. I've a very clear image in my mind of what my 'perfect partner' is and refuse to settle for anything less.

I did my fair share of 'slutting it around' when I first came to the muggle world. At first I did it, even though I loathe to admit it… because I was lonely. The first six months I was here I didn't make a single friend or acquaintance. Except for Abby of course, but even as interesting as I found her, an elderly women with a seemingly endless amount of stories can only hold a teenage boys interest for so long. But unfortunatly, no one else would even talk to me. Apparently muggles are not fond of being ordered about like house elves or being spoken down to. Who knew? So, I started keeping my mouth shut and to my surprise… people wanted to talk to me. Really they just wanted to fuck me and didn't give a damn about what I had to say but it was better than nothing.

However, I grew tired of this once I discovered that people have a tendency to fall in love with you and expect you to feel the same way. What is that about exactly? Who's brilliant idea was it to make those rules?

Growing weary of self-reflection and remembering that it's my turn to open the shop tomorrow; I decide to call it a night. After depositing my trash in it's proper place and making sure everything's turned off - I slip into bed and quickly fall asleep.

Waking up is the worst part of my day. I think I hate getting up early more than anything in the world, well… almost anything. There are a few things higher on the hate scale but it's defiantly at the top of the list. I am a huge fan of sleeping in but today that just isn't possible. It is my turn to open and I wouldn't dare neglect my responsibilities.

Finally taking the initiative to roll out of bed, I take a quick shower and am out the door in no time. The walk to work is a quiet one, since hardly any normal person is awake at this hour. Why Abby insists on opening at the crack of dawn I will never understand. Just because she gets up ass early in the morning… doesn't mean everyone else does.

Once arriving at my target location, I unlock the door, picking up the post that was left on the ground in the process and enter. No matter how much time I spend in here, I will never get over the fact it smells like the Hogwarts Library. The moment I enter, it's like I'm transported back in time. It smells of old leather and dust and… everything I once held sacred.

Pulling myself once again from thoughts of a life that just isn't mine anymore, I begin the daily ritual of opening. I turn on the lights and lay the post on the counter; I may read it later if something catches my interest. I then go to the back to make a pot of coffee. I used to hate the stuff but grew to love it, once I discovered it's very good at keeping you awake. After it's finished, I fix myself a cup and go back out front to continue setting up. In reality all 'setting up' is, is turning on the lights and making a pot of coffee. After that, I mostly sit around and read all day or if we have a shipment coming, I put the books away and go back to sitting around… waiting for someone to actually come in a buy something.

On my way up to the front I notice some books out of place, so I sit my coffee down and set to the mundane task of putting them into there proper spot. I'm still in the back when I hear the bell ring, signaling someone coming in.

"Hello?"

"I'm in the back. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Take your time. I'm in no rush."

I was planning on it but thank you for your permission.

I notice something vaguely familiar about that voice but I pay it no attention. Finishing the task at hand, I grab my coffee and go up front to help the man. He's standing by the window with his back to me but I don't need to see his face to know who he is. If I were blind I would still recognize him. I drop the cup.

Harry Potter.

I am frozen to the spot. How did he find me? Maybe he didn't, maybe this is just a weird coincidence and I can sneak out the back before he-

"It wouldn't do you any good. I warded the building before I came in. Wouldn't want you running away again, now would I?"

Damn damn damn, I forgot he could do that.

"Seems you forgot a lot of things."

He still has his back to me but I know him enough to see the look of distain on his face… without actually seeing it.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

He turns to face me and I notice with mild interest that he's changed a bit. Not so much that anyone who didn't really know him would notice but he's… different, somehow. His expression is guarded and his eyes are almost… empty. This is not the boy I knew, not the boy I -

"Not the boy you what?"

"Stop that! What are you doing here?"

He smiles at that and it is not a happy smile. It's the smile a cat gives a mouse… before biting its head off.

"What do you think?"

"What do you want?"

"An explanation"

"I don't owe you anything."

Before I have time to blink, I have my back pressed against a bookshelf, my arms pinned above my head and an obviously not so happy Harry Potter's face inches from mine.

"You owe me everything."

"Come to collect then?"

I flinch as he shoves me further into the bookshelf. It's not the most comfortable of positions, books and shelves alike are digging into my back and I am fairly certain there is a copy of 'As you like it' dangerously close to actually being in my ass. I'm sure under different circumstances I would of found that quite hilarious.

I feel his breath against my ear as he leans down to hiss at me.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making jokes Draco. Do you?"

I gulp audibly and immediately curse my weakness, while simultaneously trying to forget my uncontrollable arousal. Unfortunately it appears I am not the only one who's noticed it, then again maybe I am and some stupid bastard was just reading my mind again. What do you think Potter?

"Cute Draco but no I didn't need to read your mind to feel (He punctuates 'feel' by reaching between us and grabbing my hateful attention seeking erection.) you're enjoying this. Still like it rough I see."

"First of all, I wasn't the only one who had a thing for rough play. Second, you can take your hand off my cock now and third just tell me what the fuck you want and be done with it."

I can see his jaw tighten and immediately regret that entire statement. I want him to leave, not to kill me. Although I highly doubt he would but anything's possible and if he was angry before he's fucking pissed now. I can feel his magic in the air and where Harry Potter is concerned that is never a good sign. Nevertheless, he removes his hand from places hands shouldn't be in public but regrettably does not relinquish his hold on my wrist.

"I told you what I want Draco and I'm not leaving here without it."

"And I told you that I didn't owe you anything."

"Which is exactly what got you into the position you're in now. So, this can go one of two ways Draco my love, I can let you go and we can talk about this quietly or I can just apperate us into the Ministry right now and you can explain everything to them."

Like I have a choice.

"When did you become such a bastard Harry?"

"I'd say about five years ago. Someone fucked me over and well… I couldn't quite get passed it."

"Fine, let me go and I'll tell you whatever you want."

"All right but if you even think about playing me Draco… you will be sorry."

I'm already sorry.

"Fine."

He releases his hold on me and I immediately begin to rub my wrists - which, I've no doubt will be bruised in the morning.

"Thanks a lot. Did you have to leave marks?"

"You used to like it."

"That was a long time ago and if I remember correctly you had a thing for spanking but you don't see me bending you over my knee now do you? Besides that's not what you wanted to talk about is it?"

"No."

"What do you want to know?"


	2. Disappointment

"Well not here, anyone could walk in and interupt us. Is there somewhere we can go?"

"I can't just leave Potter, I'm working. And thanks to you, I have a disgusting mess to clean off the floor."

"I'll take care of that."

"And just how are you going to do that? Do you have a clone of me hiding in your pocket with a mop?"

"Not exactly."

He raises his wand and for the first time since he arrived I actually feel afraid.

"If I wanted to harm you Draco, I would have done it long before now."

Maybe, maybe you were just trying to lull me into a false sense of security.

"Oh for fucks sake will you shut up."

"I didn't say anything and you can't hold my thoughts against me. If you don't want to hear them - stop listening."

"Whatever. Duplicous."

I watch with mild fascination as a white light surrounds me and after it's vanished I see a perfect duplicate of myself standing to my left.

"What the hell is that?"

"Do you like it Draco? He's the perfect copy of you. He knows everything you know and can do everything you can do. We'll leave him here to do your work while we talk."

"How do you know he'll stay?"

"It's part of the spell, he's like you… under imperious. So, he'll do whatever you tell him and when the spell is ended poof he's gone. It was a nifty little spell to use during the war but it's not like you'd really know anything about that."

Personal jab at me, noted. Image of Harry having sex with that thing to replace me burned into my memory.

"Oh gods Draco. Only you would think something like that."

Not being able to think of anything else to do or say, I shrug..

"Do you want to go or not?"

"Yeah ok. Malfoy - not you Draco - run the shop while we're away and clean up that mess on the floor. I'll be back to collect you later."

"Ok."

The duplicate goes to the back, returning with the mop and a bucket and begins to clean up the mess I made. It's weird to see myself like that but I don't really have time to think about that now. I turn to Harry - nod and we leave. Once outside the shop I have a thought.

"Harry?

"Yes?"

"You didn't really have wards on the building did you?"

"No."

Silence.

"Do you have somewhere we can go?"

I nod.

"My flat's just around the corner. Follow me."

I don't really want to take him there but I can't think of anywhere else to go at the moment, so I really no other choice.

"Why don't you want to take me there?"

"I told you to stop that!"

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can. And well, it's not the best place in the world."

"We aren't on a date Draco."

"I know but still. Come on, just around this corner."

The walk to the flat seems longer somehow but we make it there in no time. After entering I look at Harry to gauge his reaction to my current living arrangements but he doesn't seem to have one, so I don't worry about it.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"I wasn't serious."

"I know."

Looking around I realize there's only one place for more than one person to sit, and that's the bed. It doesn't really seem like a good idea to me and as I'm about to point that out, Harry makes the decision for me and sits in the chair. I flop down on the bed.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You know what Draco."

"You said you wanted an explanation, you never said what you wanted one for."

"You know what for."

"No I don't. Do you want to know where babies come from? Or how to make a proper cup of coffee or -"

"Stop it! You know what I want to know so just tell me!"

He's becoming agitated. I don't know why I insist on antagonizing him.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't tell you anything unless I know what exactly it is you want to hear."

"I want to know why you did it!"

"Did what?"

"Why you left me!"

This was not at all what I expected to hear. I mean, I knew he'd be curious as to why I came to the muggle world but I thought his question had more to do with the final battle than anything else.

FLASHBACK

I decided early on in seventh year that I would not be joining the deatheater ranks, due to my lack of being insane. However, I found out quickly that Voldemort did not do so well with rejection and wanted my head on a platter. So, I went to the 'light side' for protection. They provided it reluctantly, I knew they didn't trust me but it is in their nature to try and save people, so they tried to save me. I did not believe in there cause anymore than Voldemort's but when the time came, I had to choose a side, so in my mind I was picking the lesser of two evils. Early on I developed an uneasy truce with Harry but after awhile and many life or death situations, it turned into something more. I discovered that almost dieing half a dozen times with someone could change things.

The very first time started with a fight, completely cliché I know but that's how it happened. We had just returned from a very physically and emotionally draining mission and he was in a foul mood. Most people just let him be but I couldn't bring myself to do the same. We started a screaming match as soon as we got in the door and it continued until we reached his room. I'm not exactly sure what happened once we were alone in there, all I knew was one minute I was screaming how very much I loathed his existence and the next well… I was screaming for an entirely different reason. It was a way to work out our frustrations or so I had thought. What I choose to believe. I know differently now.

The last battle was not what I expected. I had been doing reconnaissance for almost a year, so I'd never actually been in combat but we were running low on men at the time and I really didn't have a choice in the matter. It was an eye opening experience, to say the least. I killed my first person in that fight. Gregory Goyle, we used to be friends (of sorts) but he chose the opposite side and well… he would have killed me given half the chance. The battle went on for hours, people where falling all around me. I was throwing and dodging hexes, not sure of where they were coming from or where they were going. I was fighting for my life.

Then it happened.

I heard Harry screaming and looked to the top of hill (I hadn't even noticed one before then.) just in time to see a stream of bright green light hit Ron Weasley and my father standing a few feet away - wand drawn, obviously the one who threw the hex. Weasley was like a brother to Harry, so I knew his wraith would be swift and painful. But he was still my father, the only one I had. I needed to do something, although I wasn't sure what. I ran as fast as I could but it just wasn't fast enough. By the time I got there, my father was already dead but not by magic. Harry had… he had… broken his neck. I'm still not sure how he got close enough to do it. He had to have disarmed him first... I have no idea how. I don't think I wanted to know. I still don't.

I did know one thing, I needed to find Harry. He wasn't anywhere near my father by the time I got there and I couldn't see him anywhere. It started to rain then and the rain brought lighting. That's when I saw them. Voldemort and Harry, in the middle of the battlefield, oblivious to what was going on around them. I raced towards them but unfortunately for me, I got there just in time to catch their wands.

I was petrified. They turned to me and I knew what I was supposed to do. Harry - Good, Voldemort - Evil, it was simple right? Only it wasn't. Logically, I knew I should have thrown them both to Harry… but I didn't. I can't describe what I felt, call it coward-ness, call it selfish, call it weak, call it whatever the fuck you like… I have no idea what it was. I looked at Voldemort, then at Harry - who looked so confused by my actions. I couldn't deal with it.

The fate of the Wizarding world was not supposed to be in my hands… it wasn't right. So, I did the only thing I could think to do. I threw both wands as high as I could between them and disapperated. I've lived in the muggle world ever since.

Needless to say, I would have expected him to want to know why I did that, more than why I left.

"What?"

"How could you leave me? Ron was dead… Hermione's mind is gone, Dumbledore… Snape… Remus, all dead. I didn't have anyone else and you were just gone! No explanation! Nothing! I needed you! And you just left!"

Still loud and dramatic I see.

"Draco."

"Sorry, I - I thought you'd, I mean, I thought you wanted to know about the battle, about the wands."

"I don't care about that! Ok, I did at first and I'll admit that I was plenty angry but then I realized you were just afraid and I can accept that. What I couldn't accept was you running away."

So that's what this is all about. He didn't want revenge, he didn't want to make me go back… he just wanted me.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"When you threw those wands, I didn't have time to think about you being gone. All that was on my mind was ending it. I guess I just assumed you apparated back to Grimmauld Place or Hogwarts or somewhere I'd be able to find you. But you weren't anywhere. I looked for you for so long. But couldn't find you. So, about a month after you left I put a tracking spell on your magic -"

I open my mouth to protest the blatant invasion of privacy but he cuts me off before I'm able.

"- oh shut up - and finally got a hit, a strong one. Didn't you ever wonder why no one found that man? I found him first, that's why. I took care of it. What did he do to you anyway - never mind, I don't think I want to know. But you were already long gone by the time I got there and after that you didn't use magic for such a long time. Until last week that is. I guess you figured it had been long enough and no one was looking for you."

I nod. It was a stupid mistake, I know.

"I thought so. And honestly Draco, Serpentsortia? Reminiscing were you?"

"I had a rodent problem."

"Doesn't matter the reason, it lead me right to you. Now I want answers."

I sit for a moment or two, taking in all this new information. I'd never expected to have to explain myself (for that anyway) so I'm pretty much at a loss on where to begin.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Fuck you Potter! You come here out of the blue and want answers to questions I don't have the answers to and you want them without giving me anytime to think about it. That's just not fair."

"Not fair? Not fair? I'll tell you what's not fucking fair Malfoy. Not fair, is spending five fucking years looking for someone, not knowing why they went away in the first place, not knowing if they're dead, not knowing if they even cared about you at all! That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologizes I want the truth!"

By this point he's out of the chair and pacing vigorously, the lights are flickering and I'm waiting for the bulbs to explode. Wouldn't be the first time he's done it. He has no control sometimes.

"I have plenty of control you asshole. If I didn't, this whole building would be level."

"My aren't we sure of ourselves."

"Don't."

"Harry I - Look, I have no idea why I did what I did. I was scared and I just couldn't deal with the fate of all Wizarding kind on my shoulders - god knows how you dealt with it - and I couldn't face you after that… I couldn't face anyone. Then after awhile I got used to not being Draco Malfoy anymore. Here I'm just Draco. No one makes assumptions about me because of my name. No one calls me Lucius Malfoy's son or Harry Potters lover with questionable intentions. I just couldn't go back to that, I'm sorry."

"But what about me? Did you ever think what would happened to me?"

"Honestly, I thought you would defeat Voldemort, be the great hero you where always meant to be. Settle down with that family you always wanted and forget all about me. How was I supposed to know you have a problem letting things go?"

"I would hardly call this a 'thing' and you know what? Fuck you Draco Malfoy. I've wasted enough time on you already."

He's gone before I can stop him.

I have no idea what just happened. In the past, that would have lead to some serious angry sex but now… I just don't know. I've spent years years convincing myself that I did the right thing in leaving, in not going back. I was a coward and cowards do not get a happily ever after with the hero. It's just not written that way.

Not to mention all the time I spent trying to let go of the hope… to let go of Harry. Then he comes barging into my life, disrupting everything, demanding answers, making declarations and then storming back out again. That's just like him. Charging in, causing as much damage as possible and leaving everyone else to clean up the mess.

I guess he hasn't change so much after all.

Oh shit! That Draco clone thing is still at the bookshop. How long have I been away? He did say it would last until someone canceled in right? I hope so, I don't think I could explain an empty shop to Abby.

Jumping off the bed, I all but run out the door. I make it to the shop in record time and luckily it's still there, reading the post and… humming to itself. Do I do that? Muttering a quick 'finite incantartum' I watch as it just… fades away. Maybe one day I'll fade away like that too.

Running a hand threw my hair, I let out a long breath I wasn't even aware of holding, and take my usual seat behind the counter. The shops only been open for a few hours but I feel like the day should be over already. All I want to do is go home and sleep. Fucking Harry Potter.

I can't believe that stupid fucking bastard did this to me. I was just fine here in my happy make-believe existents and he has to come along and ruin it. Asshole. It's not like I can pretend it never happened. He never found me. I can't keep on pretending the 'perfect partner image' I've been carrying around for the last five years isn't a tall, tan boy with black hair, greens eyes and a strange lightening bolt scar. He's ruined me. Fucking wanker.

Pull yourself together Draco. You knew this was a possibility, just accept it. He's gone and he's not coming back. Time to move on.


	3. Hope

After finally tricking myself into believing I was over it, I begin to focus on work. I notice a shipment came in while I was gone and apparently the Draco clone is just as lazy as I am and didn't bother to put them up. I set to the task of arranging them my genre, author and title, then begin to put them in their proper places. I've almost finished when I hear a loud pop. Turning quickly, I'm rendered speechless. He came back. What did he come back for? I was almost over it and he shows up again? Has he no decency?

"What do you want now?"

"I forgot something."

"What? To rip my heart out? Get on with it then, no one's stopping you."

He chuckles at this and I see a glimmer of the person I once knew. He takes a step towards me and I begin to take a step back but change my mind at the last minute. I stand my ground; prepared to take whatever punishment he has in store for me.

He takes another step and I close my eyes. Next thing I know, I'm being kissed. Not an innocent peck of the lips either. This kiss is filled with more passion, more force, more emotion than I have ever experienced. I feel a hand go around my waist, pulling me closer, while the other finds it's way into my hair - tugging forcefully. I can't help the moan that escapes at the action. He knows exactly what to do, what I can't resist… he pulls harder.

He ends the contact far to soon for my taste and rests his forehead against mine. We're both struggling for air but I somehow manage to speak.

"Is that what you wanted then?"

"Yes."

I lean in for another go but he stops me. I am unable to ask why as he place a quick kiss to my forehead.

"Goodbye Draco."

And then he's gone… again.

I'm in shock. Complete and utter shock, just when I think I'm never going to see him again, he swoops in, gives me the best snog of my life and is gone again. Barely giving me time to register any of it.

The shock doesn't last long, quickly turning to anger.

That son of a bitch! How dare he do this to me! Who does he think he is? I'm going to kill him. I'm going to track him down and tear him apart with my bare hands, I'm going to-

"Excuse me?"

I am ripped from my mental tirade by the voice, realizing that someone has come in and I didn't even notice.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

I spend the next three hours trying to help a woman (that appears to be over a thousand years old) find a book she's heard of. Well never really heard of actually, but had a quote from, didn't really have the quote per say, but someone told her about it. Turned out to be a pointless quest as the 'quote' wasn't from a book at all, but from a movie. A movie that hasn't even been released yet. I think she may have been insane. Although, I'm not sure that she agreed with me, judging from her expression as I shoved her out the door.

Fucking muggles.

She did provide a nice distraction from my current predicament however, so I guess she wasn't completely useless. Glancing at the clock, I notice it's time for me to close. Great, now I can go home to my empty flat, scrape whatever the fuck it is off that cheese and spend yet another night alone. Fucking fantastic.

After turning off all the lights and locking the door, I make the short journey to my humble (in every sense of the word) abode. Still hasn't fixed that damn lock I see. Fuckface. Maybe I could just kill him, steal all his money and fix the lock myself. No, the authorities (or whoever the hell does that kind of thing) might condemn the building if the owner comes up missing and I really don't feel like moving. But if that damn lock isn't fixed by the end of the week… I'll wait longer. At least it'll give me something to bitch about.

Once inside, I opt to nix the cheese. I'm not really that hungry anyway and all I want to do is sleep. I change into my bed clothes and climb into bed.

Waking to the sound of scratching furniture and cursing, I reach for my wand - which, I keep under the mattress. Not sure who it is and not really caring, I give my eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness. Once I can see a little, I notice a figure stumbling around, getting dangerously close to my bed. Having no intention of getting butchered or robbed, I get up on my haunches and wait to make my move. As soon as whoever the hell it is, is in pouncing distance - I do just that. Taking the intruder to the floor with a thud.

I appear to have taken him by surprise (I can tell by the body shape he's male, at least I hope he's male. I would rather not think women like that exist.) and before he's able to defend himself I have my wand at this throat.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

"You call this a house?"

Father? No wait he's dead, that's impossible.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was impossible but…"

"HARRY?"

"It is I."

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Remove your wand from my throat and maybe I'll tell you. At least… I hope that's your wand."

My eyes narrow, even though I am well aware he can't see them. I don't think so Harry - and stop reading my mind you tosser!

To reinforce my thoughts, I dig the wand a little deeper into his flesh. Admittedly a little harder than necessary.

"Tell me what you're doing here, and maybe I'll let you up. And if you're quick about it maybe I wont curse you."

"Draco, please. You know I could disarm before you got out a syllable. Why don't you just get off and we can discuss this rationally."

"You rational? That's a laugh. And I'd like to see you try."

"If that's how you want it."

I'm on my back with my own wand at my throat before I'm able to take a breath. I am so stupid.

"No arguments here."

I try unsuccessfully to throw him off before letting out a frustrated and completely un-girlish squeal.

"Get off. And if you do that again I'll -"

"You'll do what exactly? Squeal like a girl again?"

"I did not-"

"Yes you did."

"Fine, maybe I did. Get off."

"Why should I? If I remember correctly you liked to be in this position."

That was it.

"Get. Off. Me. Now."

"Oh fine."

He rolls off, throwing my wand to god knows where in the process. I take a deep breath, then get up to turn on a light. Now that I can see him, I regret that. His hair is tousled and his cloths are all rumpled up. He's sitting cross-legged beside my bed and he looks so shaggable I want to scream. I notice him smirking at me and make a mental note not to think any more thoughts like that, or at least try not to.

"Ok, you're free. Talk."

"I got back to my house and realized I couldn't just leave it like that."

"So you broke into my home?"

"I didn't break in. I appareated in, if you didn't want people to do that you should put up wards or something."

"Don't get cute with me. I don't have wards up because I do not associate with wizards anymore and I do not expect people to just 'pop' in."

"Then you should have a sign."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You appear out of nowhere this morning - totally disrupting my life by the way, disappear before I have a chance to defend myself, pop back in this afternoon for a quick snog, are gone again before I have the chance to breath and now you come here making little jokes and wanting to talk. Are you on drugs?"

"I was angry this morning, confused this afternoon and I am calm now, I've had time to think about things and no I am not on drugs."

"Oh, so you think just because you've calmed down and are ready to talk you can just barge in here in the middle of the night, wake me up and I'm supposed to just sit down and have a chat? Well fuck you. I've got some news for you Harry Potter, I don't know what it's like back in the Wizarding world but this one doesn't revolve around you."

There's that fucking self-satisfied smirk again. I taught him that. Fucking prick.

"Are you finished with your little tantrum?"

"My tantrum? I should kill you where you sit you self-richeous, self-centered asshole."

"You couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Ahhhhh! Stop it, just stop! Tell me what the fuck it is you want and get the hell out!"

"I told you. I want to talk to you."

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"We have plenty to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Like, us."

"There is no 'us'"

"That's bollocks and you know it. I know what's in your mind Draco. I know you want me."

"It'll pass."

"I don't want it to pass."

"Sucks for you then."

"Draco"

"Don't 'Draco' me you bastard, you put me through hell today."

I see his jaw clench and I notice him balling his hands into fists and I can tell he's trying to keep a hold on his temper.

"You put me through hell for five years you spoiled brat. I think you can handle a day."

Point

"All right, you wanted to talk, so talk."

At first he doesn't say anything, but his brow is furrowed and it's obvious he's trying to think of what to say.

"I was so angry at you for leaving. I wanted to hurt you as bad as you hurt me. I thought I had succeeded and could go on with my life. But once I got home I couldn't stop thinking about you… couldn't stop wanting you. I thought seeing you again would give me closure. All it gave me was the desire to fuck you senseless."

"So that's what this is really about then? You came here looking for a shag? What kind of whore do you think I am? I'm not going to open my legs just because you ask nicely Harry."

"Did I ask you to?"

"I'm sure it was all a matter of time."

"I'm not going to lie, I did come here with the intent to get you into bed but that's not the only reason. As much as I hate to admit it and as much as I tried to deny it. I love you Draco."

I close my eyes at his declaration and take a deep breath. He wasn't supposed to say that. That wasn't part of the deal.

"Draco?"

Feeling his breathe against my face, my eyes fly open. How he got this close to me without my realizing it, I don't even want to think about. I clench my jaw tightly; afraid of what might come out if I open my mouth. I feel his forehead resting against mine and I release a shuttering breath.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want all of you."

* * *

ATTN: Do to the content of the next chapter it will have to be linked out. The link for it is in on my profile page. I would just give the link but they have a habit of deleting those sorts of things here, so, I wont. Sorry guys, the rules and all. 


End file.
